Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-27537247-20160921174951
I'm gonna provide my feedback, but I forgot to offer my opinions on the last batch, so I'll include them too. '''Ghost In The Keys: '''There's only so much you have to work with when you want to include a Halloween-themed song after you've done it a few times before. Some say that this song and dance is far too childish for their tastes, but in Ubisoft's defense, having childish songs like Under The Sea in the last game are necessary so that we're pandering to all audiences. Besides, I like the feel of this song and how it's almost got a hip-hop feel to it. Who wouldn't want to dance as the ghost? But for future reference, Ubisoft; if you want another Halloween song, look no further than Thriller. '''La Bicicleta: '''I've expressed discontent about latino songs in the past and it hasn't been recieved well, so I'm going to start by saying: My opinions are solely my own. I'm not saying there shouldn't be latino songs in Just Dance; just that I don't like them as much as the others. That being said, I don't like this very much. I've already had my fill of Shakira after Rabiosa and Hips Don't Lie, and as far as the routine and visuals, it seems pretty bland to me. The candles are pretty, I'll give it that, but aside from that there's not much going for it. '''Leila: '''I really don't have anything to say about this. This is... well, it's here. '''Let Me Love You: '''I told you guys. I told you that this would be great for this game, but nobody believed me. They all offered a different Let Me Love You, like the Ariana Grande & Lil Wayne version, or they just thought it didn't fit. I've said it once and I'll say it again; I love being right. And so what if it's slow? The moves and psychidelic background fit the pace well. And if you don't like it or you've had enough of Justin Bieber and DJ Snake, guess what? You don't have to download it. That's why it's a Uplay exclusive. '''Little Swing: '''My first impression of this song was "Oh great, another Aronchupa song. Is this gonna turn out like I'm An Albatraoz?". Then once I got into the song I thought it was pretty compelling. I love the early 20th century feel of the song and the fitting visuals and moves to complement the original theme of the song. I think I'll get quite the kick out of this song, or as they say, a little swing. Really takes me back to my days as a speakeasy owner during the Prohibition days... oops. I've said too much. '''Tico-Tico No Fubá: '''What is this? Where does this come from? What made Ubisoft want to include this song in the game? I may never get answers to these questions; I've asked them about Epic Sirtaki and I still have no answer. I'll just enjoy both for being completely new takes on the song and being playful and cultural in their own unique ways. I particularly like this one for incorporating what feels like several styles of classic music, like parade music and disco. By the way, I have a feeling that this will be a Ubisoft Club download in the next installment. '''Titanium: '''We all saw it coming; it was leaked from the beginning. For my tastes, the song is fine and the moves work alright. But this song is a prime example on how the visuals can make or break a routine. It is stunning, dynamic, perfectly suits the song, and still offers a surprise after this song was tossed about so often since E3. I'm happy with this, and I'm guessing the rest of you are as well.